Survivor Cinema 10
Production Information Sign Ups for 21 players began June 1, 2014. Reservations were not allowed. People were allowed to sign up as their favorite character from a predetermined list of 42 cast choices. There were no other limitations on who they could pick to play as. Check Ins for the players began on June 3, 2014. Oki was a replacement. The game then began on June 6, 2014. Game Summary Series Twist: It is possible to become injured and even die. If injured, a blood droplet would appear in the player's profile. Collect enough blood droplets and they'd die. If they died, they were essentially removed from the game immediately and the character they chose to play as would retire from the series, unable to return even for All-Stars type seasons. Please keep in mind that deceased players lose all privileges as well (such as Jury). Season Twist: Players were forced to fight for their lives on a daily basis. At the start of the game players chose a weapons bag. Each held a random item which varied from something powerful to weak; from offensive to defensive. Every day they were allowed to move anywhere on a map given to them. If and when 2 or more players shared the same area on a map, they'd fight. Starting with 50HP each, how well they did was determined by what weapons they collected and their actions. If they reached 0HP then they died and their killer claimed any of their items they wished. At the end of each round, I created new danger zones. Players had 1 day to move if they happened to be in said zones. Any players within a danger zone past that given day to adjust...died instantly. Challenge Twist: Mitsuko, Nobu, Sugimura & Yukie earned an additional weapon during Immunity Challenge #4. Challenge Twist: Iijima, Kanai, Mitsuko, Satomi & Yukie earned an additional weapon during Reward Challenge #1. ---- @Final 21 players were placed into 3 tribes of 7. @Final 12 1 tribe disbanded; players were shuffled into 2 tribes of 6. @Final 8 players merged into a single tribe. @Final 3 players reached Finale, facing 8 Jurors. |-|Cast= Avatar-Cinema10-Chigusa.png|Chigusa Avatar-Cinema10-Chisato.png|Chisato Avatar-Cinema10-Iijima.png|Iijima Avatar-Cinema10-Kanai.png|Kanai Avatar-Cinema10-Kawada.png|Kawada Avatar-Cinema10-Kiriyama.png|Kiriyama Avatar-Cinema10-Kuramoto.png|Kuramoto Avatar-Cinema10-Megumi.png|Megumi Avatar-Cinema10-Mimura.png|Mimura Avatar-Cinema10-Mitsuko.png|Mitsuko Avatar-Cinema10-Motobuchi.png|Motobuchi Avatar-Cinema10-Nanahara.png|Nanahara Avatar-Cinema10-Nobu.png|Nobu Avatar-Cinema10-Noriko.png|Noriko Avatar-Cinema10-Oki.png|Oki Avatar-Cinema10-Satomi.png|Satomi Avatar-Cinema10-Sugimura.png|Sugimura Avatar-Cinema10-Takiguchi.png|Takiguchi Avatar-Cinema10-Yukie.png|Yukie Avatar-Cinema10-Yukiko.png|Yukiko Avatar-Cinema10-Yuko.png|Yuko |-|Host/Staff= Avatar-Cinema10-Host.png|Koushun Takami |-|Elimination History= |-|Boxscores= Based on the Survival Average used at True Dork Times. *This ORG introduced 1 new Alumni: Kinahhitides. *The Desert Ninjas tribe was named by Joltofmyths as a play on their tribe color and Japanese heritage. *The Gekkei Saitei tribe was named by Stackablestaff after the Japanese words for "worst period ever". *The Kitano tribe was named by Diamondaurapayge after Kitano. *The Shiroiwa tribe was named by Erinmorricci after the Shiroiwa Junior High School. *Megumi committed suicide; which happens when one quits or is removed from the game. *Yukie was killed in action, having died during a challenge. *Nanahara, Kawada, Kuramoto & Takiguchi all died via Danger Zone twist. *Due to Megumi, Takiguchi & Yukie losing juror status...Mimura, Noriko & Sugimura were promoted to jurors. *Megumi was originally removed for cross-tribal communication, which is considered cheating. She later provided evidence which cleared her name. Had she done so during the game she would NOT have been removed. Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:2014